


Пять голубей

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hate to Love, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Пост-Эра Альтрона. Тони отошел от дел, Ванда его ненавидит, но в жизни все немного сложнее.





	Пять голубей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Doves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801258) by [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra). 



_Ванда в Малибу, на пляже, прибой гладит ее босые ноги. Она в Малибу, потому что здесь Тони, и потому что жизнь — очень сложная штука._  
  
Ванда никогда раньше не видела океана.   
  
Тони должен был отойти от дел, она должна была его ненавидеть, однако он пригласил их всех к себе домой — снабдить новыми разработками и… что ж. Что ж.  
  
Ей двадцать, она невинна, это не измена. Просто Пеппер проводит пальцем по щеке Ванды, откидывает с ее лица прядь волос. «Ты прекрасна. Я никогда не была такой красивой». И вот уже которую ночь Ванда лежит в постели без сна, прислушиваясь к звукам из мастерской — Тони работает. Ей интересно, почему он не ложится, впрочем, в последнее время Ванде и самой нелегко уснуть.   
  
В первый раз осознание того, как они похожи прошивает ее насквозь, но чем больше она размышляет, тем больше находит в этом смысл. Они шли параллельными дорогами, жизни их обоих оказались разорваны осколками от снаряда с клеймом «Старк Индастриз». Ванда до сих пор не перестала его винить. Просто больше не живет ради единственной цели, будто шоры упали с глаз, и ей открылся целый мир, поразительный в своем многообразии. К этому нужно привыкнуть.   
  
_На пляже ни души — частная собственность Тони Старка. Вдалеке у самого горизонта виднеются корабли: может быть грузовые суда, а может и парусники — слишком далеко, чтобы оценить размер. Забавная все-таки вещь перспектива._  
  
Волна приносит к ее босым ногам «песочный доллар», безупречно круглый и белый. Ванда поднимает его, раковина идеально ложится в ладонь.   
  
Вчера поздно ночью она покинула свою спальню и пришла в мастерскую. Тони, уверенный и сосредоточенный, в одиночестве копался во внутренностях какого-то механизма. Некоторое время Ванда просто смотрела: разглядывала легкую морщинку на лбу и то, как изящно и точно, словно у пианиста, движутся его пальцы. В конце концов он заметил, что больше не один, отложил инструменты и повернулся к ней.   
  
Несколько секунд прошли в несвойственном Тони молчании, он просто смотрел на нее в ответ, потом спросил:  
  
— Я не даю тебе спать?  
  
Он имел ввиду шум, конечно, и Ванда покачала головой, пусть это и было ложью. Она хотела было спросить Тони о роботе, с которым он возился — безопасная тема — но, возможно, она уже наелась безопасности, поэтому сказала другое:  
  
— Не знаю, сколько времени у нас есть.   
  
— Мстителям всегда сложно планировать свое расписание.   
  
Ванда подошла ближе, обхватила ладонями его лицо и поцеловала. У губ Тони был привкус горячего железа, он пах металлом и дымом, и переменами. Он обнял ее, прижал к себе, и Ванда почувствовала, как внутри тает что-то, как ей казалось, давно утраченное.   
  
_«Песочный доллар» лежит в ее ладони. У этих раковин есть своя легенда, свое религиозное значение — они символизируют мир. Если сломать такую раковину, то получатся пять голубей._  
Ванда гадает, что получится, если сломать ее саму, и понимает, что уже знает ответ.   
  
Ванда идет по пляжу в сторону дома, волны за ее спиной целуют берег. Песочный доллар она уносит с собой.


End file.
